Elf of the Self
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Santa's Friends Seasonal Guests You Better Not Cry You Better Watch Out Elf of the Shelf 42 Comments MadMiserScientists MadMiserScientists @ElectricLightFish 2 years ago ( The nights weren't as cold as they could have been this time of year, but the mountains were still coated with fresh layers of snow. Word on the street was that there was more on the way, headed for the streets of London this time. Two ladies approach a looming building late on the last of the warmer nights- a curvaceous figure with pale blue locks twisting and turning like the ocean's tide, and a slightly smaller companion- built lean and wiry with messy tresses all too much like something treated with static electricity. ) Messy locks: ugh it's too warm here! Why is it so hot Aqua?! ( The taller lady answers her, without looking away at the building. ) Aqua: it's cooling down Shocky, give it a couple months Shocky: a couple months? Aqua: what did you expect, the North Pole? Shocky: ( sheepishly ) kind of Aqua: well then, welcome to the world outside the North. ( She raises her hand to the massive doors and knocks firmly three times. ) Shocky: why did Mr. Kris want us to go here so bad again? Aqua: there's a lot of people here. It's hard to keep track of so many deeds under a roof as big and busy and busy as this. You know how chaotic things can get back home Shocky: oh yeah huh... Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Dr. Ariadne Radcliffe opened the huge green door, letting in a swift breeze of London night air. She lifted her goggles to her forehead to examine the visitors better. Certainly not what she was expecting. "Er... are you carol singers?" she asked. 1 •Share › − Avatar MadMiserScientists Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Shocky: yes! Aqua: in a manner of speaking. We DO have a family song- ( As if on cue, a band on the street corner begins to play a catchy fanfare. ) Shocky: I'm Lady Rainbow Christmas, I'm Lady Night. I'm Lady Pretty light show, my art is really bright. People call me Shocky Miser, whatever I touch starts to glow in my clutch! I'm too much I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees. Currents really flow much better through a chilly scene! Aqua: move over sister, lemme show you how it's done ( The band starts over, playing the interlude again ) Aqua: I'm Lady Blue Christmas, I'm Lady Rain, I'm Lady Life Giver, I'm Lady Tidal Wave. Kids call me Aqua Miser, no matter my touch- I control the sea with my clutch! I'm too much I never really need a day that's under 30 degrees, but I an wrk in any weather so do as you please I'm a Hydrokinetic Ecologist, she's a Pyrotechnic Auroraluminologist. We could have just said that in the beginning Shocky: but we hope you liked the song! we wanna come in now 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne was very, very, very tempted to shut the door in their faces, maybe opening it to throw a couple of shillings; but then she heard what they studied. Henry wanted... these people here? I mean they are coming in, it's protocol and policy, but... "I... don't like carols that much." Ariadne told them, for no particular reason. "Anyway, you'd better... er... come in." Ariadne opened the door wider, allowing the two to come in. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Aqua: ( nodding gratefully ) thank you Shocky: yeah thanks! ( she beams up at the woman as she follows Aqua in. ) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Ariadne studied them carefully as she closed the door. "So, where are you from?" she asked, the one thing she couldn't decipher from their appearance. Certainly not Ealing. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Shocky: the Arctic circle •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "The Arctic Circ-" Ariadne stopped herself. These two? From that white abyss of cold and death? "You're from the Arctic Circle? So, Canada? Alaska? Finland? Sweden? Norway? Er... Greenland, I think it's called? Iceland? Russia? Which one of those?" 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Aqua: it's difficult to tell. Our land tends to float between each of those from time to time 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "Your... your land?" Ariadne echoed. "What do you mean?" 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Shocky: it's technically a floating piece of ice Aqua: but hey, what real estate ISN'T ice out there? The Antarctic territories are a little more solid, but we're in the middle of international waters up north. Nothing to keep us anchored over there 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "Sorry sorry, you live on an iceberg?" Ariadne asked them. This is getting more incredible by the second! "An iceberg?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The door before them opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired man in a purple waistcoat. "Good evening," he greeted the two pleasantly. "May I help you?" •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: I think you can, actually. This is the Society for Arcane Sciences isn't it? Shocky: We wanna stay here for a while! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "Oh," said Lewis, breaking into a smile, a look of enthusiasm in his eye. "Rogue scientists, are you?" •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: ( grinning widely ) why yes we are! Shocky: how'd you guess? Aqua: we've heard so much about you all and your technological advances! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "Have you? Marvelous! All good, I hope," he said with a smile. "Most who come here are either rogue scientists or bill collectors," he explained. "Given the hour, I presumed the former. Not to mention you'd be the loveliest-looking bill collectors we've ever had," he added with a chortle. "Lewis Weir, by the by," he said as he held the door open for them. "Do come in, won't you?" 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: if you count peace and good will as currency, then I suppose we are the loveliest bill collectors you've ever seen. Many thanks for the compliment ( She winks at him before crossing the threshold. ) Shocky: yeah! And thanks for inviting us in too 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "My pleasure," he returned, closing the door behind them. "I suppose we've a few small matters to take care of if you wish to join," he added. "Firstly, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Shocky: ( stepping forward, nearly knocking Aqua over. ) I'm Shockyyyyyy! Aqua: and I'm Aqua Miser, Shocky's sister. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago • edited "The pleasure is mine," returned Lewis. "Say, what might your fields of study be, if you don't mind my asking? I'm a transcendental metaphysicist myself," among other things. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: Trancendental Metaphysicist! Shocky: that's a mouthful! Aqua: aren't all they all? Shocky: truuuuue Aqua: ( turning her attention back to Lewis ) and it's no trouble at all. We study Hydrokinetic Ecology and Pyrotecnic Auroraluminology respectively Shocky: She can move water with her hands and I GLOW! we have powers ( Aqua sharply nudges her sister. ) Shocky: it LOOKS like we have powers we totally don't have powers it's not like we have powers right? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago The door opened almost with the bemused smirk of a creak. The two men behind it were embroiled in a cheerful argument, fond smiles hidden in eyes and teeth. "Kid, I dunno how many more times I gotta tell ya this, but ya cannae jus' expect ta tinker your way outta dealin' with the Courts like tha'- Nearly caused me ta duel the Prince o' the Winter Court, ya did, and we're supposed ta be on friendly terms." "Cease your complaints, Charricthran. You know as well as I that he did it in jest, just as surely as you argue with me now- Oh, goodness!" The man on the women's left seemed to be dressed for winter early, what with the scarf draped around his mouth, his heavy gray coat, and sturdy boots. The man on the right didn't particularly seem to notice the chill, but he was certainly dressed oddly. To borrow a description from an acquaintance of his, he was both elegant and disreputable-looking at once. Red eyes glittered from the right as he bobbed his head in greeting. "My 'pologies, madams. We forgot ta finish natterin' before we opened the door." "In my defense, your efforts to consistently get the last word is what happened to land us in this position." "Hush, kiddo. Aintcha the one always harpin' about bein' polite?" "Of course! Where are my manners." The man with the scarf faced the women on the doorstep and bowed slightly at the waist. "Good evening to you both. I am Doctor Richard Prince and this is my associate, messere Charricthran-Kothar. Is there some way we might be of assistance?" see more 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: ( chuckling, she nods ) It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Prince, Messere Kothar. I'm Mrs. Aqua Miser, and this here is my sister Shocky Shocky: ( waving ) hi! Aqua: We study Hydrokinetic Ecology and Pyrotecnic Auroraluminology respectively Shocky: She can move water with her hands and I GLOW! we have powers ( Aqua sharply nudges her sister. ) Shocky: it LOOKS like we have powers we totally don't have powers it's not like we have powers right? Aqua: We were hoping to work with you all for a season, if that would be alright •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Charricthran muffled a snicker at the almost-familiarity of the women's exchange as Richard spoke with a gentle smile, seen only in his one visible eye. "I certainly see no reason why you cannot- however, the choice is not mine to make. You will want to speak to Doctor Jekyll at the first possible convenience, as I'm not certain if he is currently in... You're welcome to join Charricthran and myself in the kitchen for tea to pass the time, if you would like? Do you have a place to spend the night?" 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: technically speaking, we do. That place is thousands of miles up north, however Shocky: tea sounds nice •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard blinked, his thought process all but visibly halting, then restarting. "I assume you do not intend to travel thousands of miles in a night on.. a regular basis, yes? Come in, come in.: Charricthran turned with another chuckle as Richard held open the door for their guests, meandering towards the kitchen and trusting the rest of the group to follow. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago ( They follow closely behind, admiring all the exhibits on display before entering the kitchen and seating themselves at the island. ) Aqua: so, there's no science allowed huh? •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard frowned as he set about making tea, Charricthran leaning against one of the counters nonchalantly. Before he could draw breath to answer, Charricthran snickered and beat him to it. "Kid, the buildin's called 'The Society for Arcane Sciences'. I daresay science might be a tiny bit allowed, else everyone'd be outta a job!" 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: ( smirking ) Oh I'm glad to hear that! That sign out there seems to beg to differ though 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard's expression went blank even as Charricthran burst into laughter, covering his hand with his mouth. "I'd forgotten 'bout the sign! Crikey." Richard blinked slowly, tilting his head in a somewhat birdlike fashion. "The... sign?" Charricthran snickered. "Yeah- 's one that says 'No science in the kitchen!', didnt'cha see it already? You're in here... least once a week, sometimes more." Richard sheepishly set the kettle on the stove to boil and pulled a set of tea cups from the cabinet, muttering something about how English wasn't in his first five readable languages, thank you, and Charricthran should really stop overestimating his ability to notice details in a room he spends most of his time half-asleep in. Charricthran merely kept snickering, which eventually brought a smile to Richard's face again as well. "Well, when one considers the amount of things that could potentially go wrong in a space full of flammable objects and potential weapons... our particular brand of science does not usually bode well near one of those, let alone both." This statement only succeeded in making Charricthran laugh harder. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: hmm that's a shame, I guess we'll have to start eating the silverware Shocky: you can make meals with magic 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited The door was answered by Griffin. For a moment the albino stood in the door looking in puzzlement at the two sisters and their festive dress. "It's still November, I don't remember Christmas grams starting this early in this millenia." 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Shocky: Christmas...grams...oh! you want us to sing? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago • edited As if on cue a band on the street corner started playing a catchy melody, but before the two could brake into song Griffin swiftly rased his hand with a, "No!" That cut them off of their tune. "Save it for someone who cares about the stupid holiday." And with that Griffin was about to shut the door in their faces... 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Aqua: ( putting her foot in the door ) good, that'll make this easy. This is the Society for Arcane Sciencies right? ( she raises a brow ) Shocky: we're scientists too! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Griffin creaked the door open again giving them another good look over, they sure didn't look like scientists to him, more like two characters from a holiday card. "You two are dressed rather oddly for scient-", he began to say scrupulously before stopping himself, remembering it wasn't really his affare, "Oh what am I saying, of course you wouldn't look normal, nobody here does!" He then swung the door open wide and took a step back for them to come in. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Aqua: ( nodding gratefully before stepping inside ) thank you Shocky: thank you very much! ( she races inside, nearly knocking Aqua over ) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *The door opened to reveal Mz. Hyde.* Hello! May I help you? 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Shocky: hi! Aqua: is this the Society for Arcane Sciences? Shocky: we're elllllemental scientists! 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Then you have come to the right place! 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Shocky: YAAAAAAAAY Aqua: wonderful! We were hoping you'd be interested in a couple extra professions 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Which ones? Oh, and would you like to come in? It's freezing outside! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy